FeelingOnceMore
by ReapOnceMore
Summary: Renamon is being mistreated by Rika. While a suicidal teen named Mason is left alone in this cruel world. Renamon seeks a new tamer while Mason is given a new reason to live. Not to good at this summary thing. Please read and give honest feedback


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from the Digimon series

It was a hot summer day in Shinjuku park where a boy by the name of Mason Smith sat perched up on a tree branch.

Mason: I have been sitting hear for over an hour and Jack still hasent shown up, I new he would puss out. I thought he would at least come with a couple of his thugs he calls friends. He was more or less the jock of the school. He always had someone from the football team back him up in fights. Most people didn't like him just no one had the balls to speak up. The only reason I had that chance was because he throw a football at me while I was eating and everyone started to laugh at me. Like I wasent picked on enough in school but then this asshole came up with that bright idea to piss me off. So I caleed him a bitch and he told me a time to fight like he was to good to fight in school. I was about to get up and leave until I heard someone below me.

Jack:"Hay you ready to get beat down!"

Following him were two other kids that looked like they were seniors or just graduated.

Mason:" I had to go and run my big mouth didn't I?" I might be able to take two of them.

Mason is a average looking kid 6 foot and 16 years old . He has dark Brown hair. Dark brown eyes. He was a quiet kid. Not having to many friends but that was the way he liked it. He dressed like a skater but is not one. But with this whole outlook and personality he has, he's holds a lot of enemy's if that's what you would call them. He also lives with his aunt maggy. His parents died but that will be explained in later chapters.

Mason: "So you brought friends? That's not very fair now is it?"

Jack: "Does it look like I care dumbass?"

Mason "You got a loud mouth you know that?"

Mason just sat there glaring at him for what seemed like a minute. I dont know what to do i would go down there and kick HIS ass, but the other two will join in and i will get my ass kicked. So I kind of just said F it and ran toward jack. At that moment jack ran at Mason with a small shank in his hand.

Mason: Ah crap he's got a freaken shank why would he need one of those if he's got other people for back up? I have got to be careful around that shank.

Jack then lunged toward Jason who within milliseconds before impact grabbed his wrist and with a roll of the elbow snapped it at the joint. I couldn't believe that just happened I actually just brook his elbow at the joint.

Jack:"ahhhhhhhhhh"

Jack then was sprawled out on the ground in aggany. I just stood there for a second not knowing if I should call for an ambulance or someone of that nature but before I could, The other two then jumped me when i had turned around to run. But unforenitly i was was grabbed by the collar.

Mason: I was pulled back with a lot of force to fall on my ass with a thud. I was then trampled over and kicked till I had a bad nose bleed. The next thing I saw, bearly able to open my eyes were flashing lights going on over head. I heard sirens and yelling. " Great the cops" All of us were hauled to the police station. The police asked the usual questions like "what were you doing there"?, " how'd the fight start"?. He then placed me in hand cuffs and I was hauled into one of the holding cells with a couple of drunks. I just sat there not knowing what to do or say to my aunt. I'm sure by the time she gets here the cops would have explained everything to her. Well that would be my luck because I would probably just try to lie to her or what seemed like hours, A cop then came into the cell and called my name and said they notified my guardian and that she was hear for my pick up. The officer then proceeded to tell me all the charges were dropped.

I expected to be scolded to hell. That talk never came, she just sat there looking at me. All the happiness drained from her eyes. She just looked like she was really tired. The thing she finally said had the world slow to stop.

Maggy: "I give up on you."

Mason: "What?"

Maggy: " You heard me I'm done, you can do what ever you want with your life I'm done baby sitting you."

Mason:"Fine!"

I don't know why I'm so angry. She tells me off all the time she also grounds me all the time. I don't know why I have so much anger. I just wish she wouldn't give up on me I guess. She never said this to me before. If im such a nuesance then I will just end all this pain I have right hear

right now. I ran to the roof. It was three stories high. " This height would surly kill me." All I could think of was all the greif and pain I had caused everyone. Ever hear the saying life flashing before your eyes? That much was true but for me it was a pain filled flash back of all the worst moments of my life. I placed both feet on the edge of the building just looking down at someone with there dog walking bye. Well i guess this is it i held my breath, closed my eyes, bent at the knees and prepared to was until I heard someone crying.

Time change: Two hours earlier

Rika: "Why do you always need my cards to win? You peace of trash!" " I Hate you I hope you know that!"

Renamon:" I'm sorry Rika I didn't mean to almost lose." " I will do better next time I swear!"

Rike: " You better if you don't I will throw you out and find a new partner!"

Renamon had just defeated a champion level digimon with the help of Rika. Of course Rika didnt even consider the fact that Renamon even won. They then started to walk back to Rika's house. When they got there Rika walked into the kitchen and grabbed dinner. While Renamon walked into Rika's room and sat down on her bed. She just sighed.

Renamon:" What did I do to deserve this?" I wish I was treated like other partners with kindness. She doesn't understand me at all. I then stretched out and layed my head down to only resieve a thud to the back of my head. I then proceeded to reach under the pillow and grabbed what felt like a book. I only then realized it was a diary. It said " don't touch my diary!" On the front cover. I know I'm not the kind of person to go snooping around but I want to see what she thinks of me in this book.

Diary: " I don't know what to do. Renamon is pathetic, she gets her ass kicked by almost every digimon. Until I save the day and her life. I don't know what to do. I think next time she is beaten to shit, I'm going to bail and let her get destroyed by the enemy. She is only useless data to me anyways. I will then seek out a stronger partner, anything will do she is just beyond weak." 7/25/14

Renamon: That was only two days ago! What am I going to do maybe she is just bluffing. Maybe she set this up so I would find this and want to get a lot stronger.

Just then Rika came running up the stairs saying there was a loose digimon spawn right around the corner. It was a close one I just able to put the diary under the pillow the way it was when I

found it. We both then proceeded to run out of the house. We rounded the corner to see what looked like a giant t-rex like digimon with a skeletol frame around its body. It was a champion level! I dont know what to do. If i lose this battle i could be abandon and left to die. I dont think she would do this though. Hopefully I can trust she hasent decided to do it. Renamon then proceeded to launch her self at it with full force. She used a power paw to only have her fist grabbed mid air by the t-rex . Its teeth went deep into her arm and caused several gashes in her arm. She started to bleed out from all the veins pounchered in her arm. The t-rex started to charge toward her. At this point she started to black out from blood lost. She thought fast and jumped into the air and yelled diamond storm. It was too late the digimon had bit down on her abdomine. Which caused a rush of pain to have her thrown to the ground. The next thing she knew something had hit her in the head. It was her tamers D-Power and a stack of cards. She turned her head as far as she could to see Rika walking away from the two battling.

Renamon: Of all times she had to bail on me now what a bitch! What did i ever do to her. She was the one that made me stronger and now she is gone. She suddenly had a serge of energy to see tears running out freely down her face. She then felt hot air or what felt like alot of heat right below her. She stood up to see a swirl of red mist bellow her feet. She then started to have a burning sensation around her left side of her face. Then she had a burning sensation in her eyes. Then she had a part of her face covered by a mask. She then felt a sudden erge of anger in her. She liked the feeling of hate flowing through her. With a single slash of her hand the digimon burst into data with a explosion below its feet. She then didn't even give the data to reach her she just decided to take off. She jumped to the roof tops not knowing were she was going but she wanted to disappear forever. She came to a stop on a three story roof and yanked the mask off her face to see it had a demon like design on it. She then proceeded to fall to her knees and cry like there was no tommorow


End file.
